Dairy farms and parlors often need to prepare and clean the teats of a dairy animal before the animal can be milked. Current approaches for preparing and cleaning dairy animal teats are ineffective and provide inconsistent results. Accordingly, methods, systems, and apparatuses for preparing and cleaning dairy animal teats that are effective and provide consistent results are needed.